


Butter & Jam

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (but no spoilers for the specific plot), Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, NOV 28 - Dreams, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Dreams have consequences...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Butter & Jam

I know right away that this is a dream because I'm in bed with Simon, and we're naked.

Also, the walls are covered in jam.

Dream Simon turns to me and lets the sheet slip down to his hip. (His naked hip. My imagination is working overtime.)

"I don't trust toast," he says, and then raises a finger to swipe through the jam on the wall above our heads.

 _"What?_ "

There's a look on his face I can't quite read. He brings his jam covered finger to my mouth and slips it past my lips. I can't help but suck the finger into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. (The jam tastes like blood.)

Dream Simon groans and rolls on top of me. Pushes another finger into my mouth.

I tip my head back, and his fingers catch on my bottom lip and pull it down. He thrusts his fingers into my mouth again. "Don't let the marmite find out," he groans.

I try to say, " _What?_ " again, but it comes out muffled around his fingers.

Dream Simon rolls his eyes at me. Then he pushes himself up, bracing himself with a hand on my chest. He pulls his fingers out of my mouth, wipes them on the sheet, and then reaches for the wall with his whole hand.

He looks down at me, grinning. Then he presses his jam covered hand over my heart. It leaves a sticky handprint when he pulls his hand away.

He grabs my wrist in his messy hand, presses my palm firmly to the wall, and then pulls it to his own heart.

His eyes shimmer as he looks down on me, still clutching my hand to his chest. "We match."

Then he lets his weight settle fully on me, and we're pressed chest to chest, smearing the jam. He holds my sticky hand to his mouth, and gives the palm a long lick. It tickles, and I'm surprised by how erotic it feels. He locks eyes with me and licks again, humming into my hand.

Then he rolls off of me so he's sprawled on his back, and looks at me through heavy lidded eyes. "Make me sticky."

I tip on my side and prop myself up on an elbow. He smirks at me, and I just raise an eyebrow.

"The walls are different flavours." He lifts both eyebrows at me, and stretches his arms over his head.

I reach above me and scoop a handful of jam into my hand. "Don't care. Don't want to get out of bed." I plop the handful onto his chest, and it makes a wet sound. And then I start smearing it.

"Yes, Baz. Do it." He writhes under my hand, and arches against me. I swipe my thumb over one nipple, then the other, and he moans.

He grabs my hand and starts sliding it down his belly, pausing just below his navel, pressing my hand firmly there.

"Lick it off, Baz."

And of course that's when I wake up.

\--

I wake up alone, in my own bed, hard and aching.

And _oh_ so _frustrated._

I growl into my pillow. Why did the dream have to stop _there_?

It's a bit embarrassing to wake up to a wet spot on my sheets, but at least getting off in my dreams is better than doing it alone.

I sigh, and slip my hand inside my pyjamas.

\--

When I arrive at Simon's flat, he and Bunce are eating breakfast. Simon gestures for me to sit at the table, and leans over to give me a chaste kiss while he spreads butter on a scone.

I pour myself a cup of tea and watch him.

"Basil, could you pass me the jam?" Bunce asks, and my heart stutters. I pass the jar across the table and try not to blush. Flashes of my dream flit through my mind, despite my best efforts.

Simon covered in jam. Simon _writhing_ and _moaning_ and covered in jam.

Simon pressing fingers into my mouth. _Thrusting_ them past my lips.

Aleister Crowley, I'm going to combust from sexual frustration.

"All right, Baz?" Penny gives me a bemused look, and takes the jar from my hand.

I subtly shake my head to clear it. "Never better."

Simon gives me a strange look, but returns his attention to his scone.

\--

I'm helping Simon with the washing up after breakfast, and trying not to think too much about my dream. (It's not even unique, as far as my dreams have been as of late. I guess the jam was a bit odd, though.)

We're taking things slow. (Slow... like slowly licking the jam off of Dream Simon's body-- _Stop it!_ )

He passes me a dish to dry, and my breath catches when our fingers brush. (Fingers... touching everywhere... covered in jam... thrusting into my-- _Focus!_ )

Things were bad between us for a long time. And now things are getting better, but we still haven't had sex, and it's driving me batty.

Simon's just not ready yet. I'm trying to be patient.

I've never wanked this much in my life. And the _dreams_...

I put the dish away, and he turns to look at me, smiling when he catches my eye. A strange look passes across his face, but then he's back to smiling.

I want to smear jam all over him. (It's a surprising thing to want. My mind is grasping at straws.) I want to push him up against the kitchen counter and snog him senseless. And then maybe...

"Go wait for me on the sofa." He startles me out of my frenzied fantasies. "I'll finish up here."

\--

I'm sitting on the sofa, trying to read a book, when Simon knocks the breath out of me by climbing onto my lap.

I try not to show my surprise. "Hello, Snow."

He doesn't say anything. Just tips forward to kiss me. Long, slow, lingering. It makes my heart beat faster. He pulls the book from my hands and lets it fall to the floor with a thud.

I'm about to pull away to ask what's gotten into him, when he slides his tongue against mine, and I forget to think. I just hold his hip with one hand and his neck with the other and let him go.

It's all so bloody _lovely_ until I remember my dream and feel equal parts guilty and turned on.

Simon pulls away, and I think he's about to ask me what's wrong ( _Can he tell when I'm thinking too hard?_ ) but then I see his eyes. Lidded. Dark. Blown pupils. And this strange look, like the look that passed across his face in the kitchen.

I'm about to ask _him_ what's wrong, when he reaches for something on the table behind the sofa.

It's the jar of jam.

My stomach drops to the floor. _How can he..._

And then he has the jar open, and he's sticking two fingers in, scooping up some jam. And he holds his fingers up to my lips and waits.

I really mean to scowl at him and demand to know if he's taking the piss. Shame and anger slither hotly through me. But when I open my mouth, it's to wrap my lips around his fingers instead.

He groans, and I suck, and silently concentrate on keeping my fangs in check.

My fangs.

The strange look on Simon's face.

The really specific recreation of part of my dream.

I push him away and let his fingers slip from my mouth. "Are you under my _thrall_?"

He blinks at me dumbly and I almost don't expect an answer, but then he mumbles, "Sort of, yeah."

\--

To say I'm well spooked would be an understatement. I've rocketed to my feet, toppling Simon to the sofa, before I can even speak.

"I didn't know I could do that! I'm so sorry, Simon, I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to make you-- I didn't mean to-- It's not on purpose!"

Simon shakes his head, and is about to say something when Penny pops her head around her doorframe. "What are you on about, Baz? You sound like you're having a fit."

I gape at her, then turn to gape at Simon. I'm speechless.

Simon's eyes have returned to normal when he says to Penny, "Baz just found out about his thrall."

"Oh." She looks almost bored.

" _What?_ " I'm ready to crawl out of my skin.

Penny looks at me with concern. "Did you not know?" Then she glances at the open jar of jam. "Simon! Did you put your hand in the jam jar _again_?"

\--

I'm sitting on the sofa, holding a cup of tea in my shaking hand, Simon and Penelope sat on either side of me. (Penny refastened the lid on the jam jar, and gave Simon a _look_ while he made me tea.)

"We thought you knew you were doing it," says Penny.

Simon nods.

"Have I done it to both of you?"

Penny smirks. "No, but Simon and I have talked a _lot_ about it."

I put my tea down on the coffee table and bury my face in my hands. "I can't believe I've been _forcing_ you to do things, Snow." I am well shamed.

Simon rubs my shoulder gently. "I never said you were _forcing_ me to do anything." I lean back into the sofa and look at him skeptically.

"But my--"

Penny laughs. "Baz, your inadvertent thrall isn't _that_ compelling. I think you'd have to make an effort to actually _force_ someone to do your bidding."

Simon nods again. "Yeah, it's like, I get these ideas. And I know they don't come from me. And sometimes I go with them, and sometimes I don't want to, and the feeling passes."

"How do you know those aren't your own thoughts?"

"I dunno, they just _feel_ different." He grins. "Also, you got me to change the channel the other day with a _look_."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

He points excitedly at my face. "Like that! That's the look! Except more... thrall-y, I guess."

"Simon..." I start. But I struggle to go on. "How can-- If I-- How can you trust me?"

He holds my face in his warm hands, tips it towards him. "Baz, I've pushed back. It's not hard. This isn't like the crucible's magic." He leans towards me and gives me a soft kiss. "It's no different from knowing you want more from me, more than I..."

Penny springs up from the sofa. "OK, if this conversation is headed where I think it is, I'll leave you to it." She disappears into her room and closes the door.

I close my eyes. "What if it gets stronger and you can't resist?"

He rubs his thumbs against my cheeks. "I trust you."

I start to object, but he cuts me off.

"I just do."

I sigh and close my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Baz." He punctuates my name with a quick kiss. "This whole... _sex_ thing... Well, it's easier when I know what you want from me." He's blushing. "And besides, if I really couldn't resist your thrall, I… I wouldn't have made you _wait_ so long."

I feel the blood rush to my face and ears. I have had some very explicit dreams about Simon. Does he know about all of them? "I'm sorry," I say again dumbly.

He releases my face and sits back against the sofa cushions. "Don't be. I feel safe with you now. Safe enough to tell you no." He blushes. "Or _not yet_ in some cases."

I laugh, already feeling better.

He furrows his brow. "So... Jam? That's a thing you want when we..."

"No! I mean, I wouldn't rule it out. I just... had a weird dream."

"And the thing with the butter? Is that something you want?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Snow, it's never occurred to me to do anything sexual with butter. Are you sure that thought wasn't yours?"

He blushes fiercely. "Ah, well."


End file.
